1. Field
The following description relates to a technology of enhancing an efficiency of an active rectifier.
2. Description of Related Art
A resonance power is electromagnetic energy. A resonance power transmission system is a type of wireless power transmission system, and includes a source device configured to transmit a resonance power and a target device configured to receive the resonance power. The resonance power is wirelessly transmitted from the source device to the target device.
When a wireless power receiver as a target device in the wireless power transmission system uses a typical passive rectifier, the passive rectifier rectifies an input signal to have a value obtained by subtracting a voltage drop caused by a diode included in the passive rectifier from a peak voltage of the input signal. A rectifier in the wireless power receiver may be a very important factor to determine a power transmission efficiency.